


That One Beach Episode

by mikeyspankme



Series: Kurohina [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, boyfriend stuff, crocs are mentioned, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyspankme/pseuds/mikeyspankme
Summary: Kuroo and Hinata go to the beach





	

In almost every anime he’d ever watched, Shouyou had always seen at least one beach episode where all the characters took a break from the usual drama and chaos of their lives to hang out together in bathing suits and catch some sun. So of course when Tetsurou asked him what he wanted to do for their weekend getaway together, the first thing that came to mind was the beach. He’d always enjoyed the water and playing in the sand when he was younger and he’d never had the chance yet to experience it with Tetsurou. It was the perfect thing to do, really. Especially since this weekend was for their six month anniversary of being together and as Shouyou had observed in plenty of anime, beach getaways were always incredibly romantic. 

 

Friday morning at a little after noon, Tetsurou showed up at Shouyou’s house with the beat up car he’d bought himself for his eighteenth birthday. When Shouyou’s mother opened the door and let him in, the first thing he saw was Shouyou running around like a chicken with its head cut off, mumbling something about not being able to find his new flip flops. _And damnit! He bought them specially because they were cute and he knew Tetsurou would like them but now he’d have to wear his old, plain black ones._

 

“Sho? What’re you freaking out over?” He walked over to his boyfriend, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. Shouyou flipped out, batting the hand away and getting into a pose as if he were some sort of martial arts master. He resisted the urge to bust out into laughter at the thought of Shouyou using any kind of martial arts moves on him; Shouyou could barely even walk around without tripping on nothing, much less be graceful enough to harm him in anyway. 

 

“Jesus, Tetsu, you gave me a heart attack. Don’t sneak up on a guy like that, man.” The pout on Shouyou’s face when he said this was quite obviously fake, though, considering how his eyes shimmered with happiness when he’d seen his boyfriend in front of him. It had been a few days since they had last seen each other (what with Kuroo living in a different city from him and all) and Shouyou missed him. 

 

“Sorry, Sho.” Tetsurou wasn’t sorry though and the smug smirk on his face proved it. He leaned down, that smug look still on his face, and pressed his lips to Shouyou’s ever softly. The two stayed connected for a few moments, both needy for the feeling of the other against them before Tetsurou begrudgingly pulled away from the warm embrace of his lover’s lips. “Missed you. Is there anything I can help you with?” 

 

Placated by the gentle kiss they’d shared only moments before, Shouyou told him about the flip flops he couldn’t find. Before he had any sort of chance to work himself into a frenzy looking for the missing shoes. Tetsurou assured him that he would find them for his boyfriend as long as he promised to simply relax. This weekend was supposed to be relaxing and if Shouyou started it off like this, it definitely wouldn’t be as calming as either had hoped. Ten minutes later, Kuroo fulfilled his promise about the shoes. He’d looked around in Shouyou’s room before doing the one thing he knew would definitely work; he asked Shouyou’s mom. Within just a few moments, she managed to find them, squeezed far behind his dresser. 

 

The next thing Tetsurou knew, he was carrying Shouyou’s bag out to the car and they were on their way to the beach. Throughout the two hour car ride, the two of them sang along to the songs on the radio, even though neither of them could really carry a tune. At one point, Shouyou had tried to do a duet by himself and it ended in Tetsurou rushing to turn the radio off (to make sure Shouyou didn’t hurt his voice, of course. No other reason there). 

 

When they finally arrived to the hotel room Tetsurou had booked for the weekend, the first thing they did was drop their bags on the bed and run to get changed into their swim trunks. Shouyou came out sporting a pair of bright, Karasuno orange trunks with little bird designs on them. If Tetsurou was into anything like that (he definitely wasn’t), he would have liked them. But as it was, Kuroo couldn’t contain his laughter. “Hahahahaha, Sho, those are some nice shorts you have on.” 

 

“Sh-shut up! Like you can even say anything!” Shouyou gestured over to the black swim trunks with little cats printed on them that Tetsurou was wearing, paired with neon green Crocs. “Honestly, Tetsu, what are those?”

 

“These are my crocs!” He defended, his voice betraying some sense of hurt. Before Shouyou could apologise for having hurt his boyfriend’s feelings, Tetsurou was busting out into a fits of uncontrollable laughter. Shouyou tilted his head, his eyebrow arched as he looked at his boyfriend. Why was he laughing like that? Was he not really upset? “Ah, I always wanted to make that joke.” 

 

Still utterly confused, Shouyou watched as Tetsurou slipped out of the offending Crocs and slipped on a pair of nondescript black sandals instead. He let out a scoff, looking at his boyfriend, “You were just messing with me, weren’t you, asshole?” 

 

“C’mon, Sho, do you think I would ever really wear Crocs? Do I look as fashionably inept as Dadchi?” As soon of the words were out of his mouth, he saw Shouyou’s mouth open up, as if he were about to say something, but before any words could come out, Tetsurou held up an open palm to stop him. “Nope, nope. Don’t answer that. Let’s just go down to the beach now, okay?” 

 

And so, with their fingers intertwined and grins on their faces, Shouyou and Tetsurou made the trek from their hotel down to the water’s edge where they could see blue spanning on for miles. The first thing the two did was set their towels down on the sand, close enough to the water to be fun but far enough away to avoid it if the tide rose. Then, they both made sure to put sunscreen on. Tetsurou was the type of person who didn’t really need any because he never burned, but Shouyou, on the other hand, always had to have high SPF sunscreen because he always burned.

Like always when they were outdoors, Shouyou asked Tetsurou to help him “rub in” the sunscreen. Tetsurou, who was always this kind, took great pleasure in making sure that his little crow wouldn’t burn up in the sun’s rays which he resembled so well. Shouyou let out a few soft giggles as Kuroo’s cold fingers ran up his spine, spreading the cool lotion over his back. Doing this, being so close to Shouyou, made Kuroo feel over the moon. They were so domestic sometimes it hurt. 

 

With the cool white paste finally rubbed into Shouyou’s pale skin, Kuroo took his boyfriend by the hand and drug him to the shoreline. The waves undulated against the grainy sand, coming to a crest just in front of their toes. The slight ocean breeze did little to battle against the pounding heat of the sun, though. 

 

“Tetsu! Let’s find some shells!” Shouyou ran further towards the water, this time with Kuroo following him. The two of them searched for some time, Shouyou looking for the absolute perfect shell to commemorate the absolutely perfect weekend getaway he and Kuroo were on. Every so often, Shouyou would run away from his boyfriend only to bend down and pick up a shell with a loud shout. The first shell was a solid white cone-shaped,reminding Shouyou of his and Kuroo’s first ice cream date. The next he found was an obsidian color, with a strike of orange running through the middle of the entire thing. _Hmm, those were his colors and Kuroo and his hair colors. It would be perfect._ Shouyou stuffed the shells in his pocket before enjoying the rest of the day with his boyfriend, lazing around on the beach together. As the sun fell down in the sky, the two of them packed their things up and dropped them off at the hotel room. 

 

“Sho, hun, do you wanna go get some dinner? I heard there’s a nice seafood restaurant a few blocks down, if you wanna walk down there.” Kuroo asked, pulling off his board shorts and pulling on a pair of his Nekoma sweatpants. Shouyou contemplated it, briefly. Walking somewhere would require more energy and he wasn’t really a big fan of seafood. However, staying at the hotel meant he’d have more time to cuddle with Kuroo and watch Netflix. 

 

“Let’s just stay here and order room service, yeah? I’ve been wanting to watch this new anime with you anyway.” 

 

“Anime? Gosh, my boyfriend is such an otaku.” Kuroo grinned, kissing Shouyou softly. “But I love this otaku more than words can describe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad! I just really wanted to write some Kurohina while I'm editing the next chapter of my fic, so I decided why not do a Kurohina Beach thing. Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Love, Val <3


End file.
